


Who knew - Zeff x Reader

by RanaParra



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 15:08:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12323469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RanaParra/pseuds/RanaParra





	Who knew - Zeff x Reader

“Five beli and you do it,” a man challenged another. “Make it fifty,” another man demanded. “I’ll give you thirty,” a third man offered. You could faintly hear the cooks from behind the double doors to the kitchen on the floating restaurant the Baratie. You had heard many wonderful things about the restaurant from the papers and had decided to check it out. Whilst sitting and savoring your wine slowly, you wondered what the men could be betting on. You tried listening closely, but the chatter from fellow patrons drowned out most of their words. “Come now, break it up you slackers, that’s enough chatter, get back to work or I’ll throttle ya,” a gruff sounding man commanded. ‘That must be the head chef,’ you thought as you took another sip of your wine. A few moments of silence pass before you could faintly hear the sound of footsteps walking towards your table, you played it causally and stared out the window. “Madam, is there anything else I can get you? Maybe an appetizer,” the gruff sounding man from before asked. You turned to him and were caught by surprise of his odd moustache and tall hat, not to mention his peg leg, “no I’m fine, just the wine will do.”

“Madam, if I may be so bold,” he hummed, reaching his hand out to you as he knelt down, “may I?” He asked. A blush crept on your face as you place your hand on his, his hand was large, firm and covered in calluses, it looked like it could crush your small, delicate ones. He carefully turned your palm over and looked over it carefully, memorizing every little line, “hmm according to this, your name is Kiki. No wait. Kara. No no, that’s not it either, it’s _____. That’s it.” You were in awe of him and lit up, “y-yeah that’s my name! Are you a palm reader? What else does it say?” You ask rather excitedly. He chuckled and smiled up at you, “I could tell you more. May I have a seat with you?” You nodded and offered him the seat across from you, laying out your palm for him to continue. After he had taken his seat, he immediately went back to reading your palm, telling you your favorite dish, what you had done the day prior and many other things. You listened to him for hours, all the way until closing time, where he still continued to talk to you, his charm was impeccable, such a gentleman.

“Oh dear, it’s gotten quite late and all the boats have gone back for the night, my apologies miss,” the man now you had known as chef Zeff apologized sincerely. “Oh don’t worry about it, I can just sleep out on the deck,” you hummed dismissively. “I simply cannot allow that, a woman of your beauty, with such a glowing radiance, should not be subjected to that, you are welcome to stay in the chef’s quarters, it was my fault after all,” he murmurs apologetically. “Does that mean I get to sleep with the chef?” You purr, running your fingertips over the top of his hand. “Oh madam, I couldn’t possibly,” he rumbles sheepishly. “Isn’t the customer always right?” You giggle, biting your lip. “I-I suppose your right,” he chuckled sheepishly, “I would like to get to know you more.” You get up and take his hand, “Then let’s go to the bedroom. You can definitely get to know me more in there.” He laughs subtly at your eagerness and stands, “right this way madam.” You take a step and press yourself against him, “call me _____.”

In literal seconds, he had led you to his large, fancy looking bedroom and directed you to the bed, “here you are my dear, you sleep here and I’ll go sleep on the couch.” You frown and reach for his collar, tugging him down and forcing him into a deep, passionate kiss. When you pull away after a minute or two, he smiles as you lick your lips, “tell me chef. Could you taste what I’m craving right now?” He gently placed and hand to your breast and kneaded it with delicate precision, “I need more time to prepare you. I’ll give you an appetizer and make you beg for the main course.” You bit your lip with excitement as he continued to knead your breast, at the same time gently pushing you down to the bed. You soon found him between your legs and brining his face up your evening gown, removing your panties with his teeth slowly. He then removed his hand from your breast to remove your panties and toss them across the room as he gives you a lick, sending shivers down your spine. He pulled back from beneath your evening dress and licked his lips with a grin, “could you stand my dear? I want to remove your dress, I don’t want to stain it.” You grumble and begrudgingly stand, allowing him to remove your dress slowly, needless to say that small, delicate gesture made you get over it in seconds flat. “From what I could taste, you are very sweet and delectable, both inside and out, delicious for me, but very acidic and staining to clothing, especially to ones as nice and delicate as these.”

“You really know your stuff chef,” you commented impressed, “now let’s see how you perform.” He smirked at your challenge and lay you back onto the bed, going back to his prior position between your legs. He wasted no time eating you out, taking his sweet time, his facial hair tickling against your sensitive areas, “oooh chef~” You moan as he plunged his tongue deep into you, moving in precise motions. He pulled away after a few minutes and replaced his mouth with his fingers, sitting up as he eased his large fingers into you, watching your expression. You roll your head back and moan as his fingers poked and prodded your most pleasurable spots, causing you to claw at the bed, “fuck! What are you doing to me~” You moan, toes curling. He chuckled and moved his fingers at a swifter pace, “my, my, you’re really building up an appetite for me aren’t you?” He rumbles. “I’m so starved chef, I want to skip to desert and have you to cream in me with your éclair,” you purr. He chuckles lowly with laughter and removes his fingers, “as you wish my dear.” He then slowly eased off his clothes slowly, his body was surprisingly well built, only slightly out of shape, “oh my chef, your body is sexier than I imagined, do you think you can really perform with that peg leg of yours?”

“You’ll see,” he rumbles, taking his position above you, caressing your face as he eased into you. He was rather large and it was quite a bit painful as he eased into you. Tears welled up in your eyes, despite the smile on your face he could see through your pain and gently kissed your eyes tenderly, “it’s okay, it’ll get better, I promise,” he whispered in a caring tone. He kissed your face lovingly as he let you adjust before slowly moving his hips, “oh chef,” you moan. “Please, call me Zeff, I want to hear your beautiful voice cry out my name.” You giggle panting and blush as he increased his pace slightly, “Zeff~” A pleasurable shiver went down his spine, causing him to thrust more anxiously, “o-oh my.” You put your arms around his neck, bringing him closer, “it’s been a while for you hasn’t it?” You tease, “you’ll cum in no time at all.” He smirked, “is that a challenge?” A snide grin crept on your face and you wrinkle your nose, “you know it old man.” He chuckles and suddenly thrusts hard into you, forcing a scream out of you, “AH!” He gripped your thigh and begun to thrust rapidly into you with no restraint, though slightly painful, he felt incredible.

“Fuck! Zeff! You’re incredible!” You cry out, rolling your head back as you claw at his shoulder blades. “That’s right. But not nearly as incredible as you my dear,” he rumbled, thrusting hard against the back of your womb. He fondled your breasts along with his rapid thrusts, kissing your neck and never missing a beat. You were at your climax, hearing him whisper against your skin as he tried to hold back from his own. “Cum with me chef~” You moan. “N-no,” he groaned, he had sounded like he was struggling, “as a chivalrous gentleman, I refuse until my lady cums first.” You turn your head slightly and capture his lips, “Cum with me, your lady commands,” you pant, your insides tightening around him as you struggle to hold back your climax. He smirked and captured your lips in approval, quickening his final thrusts. You moan loudly against his lips as you finally release, your legs quivering, just as you climax so does he, releasing an explosion of his seamen into you, squeezing your breasts. “D-damn…” He panted against your shoulder, even after your climax came to an end, his was still continuing, juices pooling around your lower half. “Oh goodness, it has been a long time for you hasn’t it?” You giggle. “Yes, I haven’t been with many women, the last time I was with one, it was in my youth,” he rumbled sheepishly. “Well I’m glad to be your first in your prime age,” you mused, cupping his face and pressing your forehead against his. Meanwhile, as you cuddled, a group of cooks stood outside the room, they had listening the whole time, “who knew the old man had it in him,” Patty whispered. “Too bad Sanji isn’t here to see this,” Carne muses. “I think he would be jealous,” a third cook added.


End file.
